


Flowers (Amaimon x Depressed!Reader; One-Shot)

by Childish_Hell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, F/M, Flowers, Hospitalization, M/M, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childish_Hell/pseuds/Childish_Hell
Summary: You wake up in a hospital, confused as to why you are not dead after having attempted to end your life. Did... someone save you?
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Flowers (Amaimon x Depressed!Reader; One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Posting this as a sort of intermission between my usual uploads. I felt it would be somewhat of a good tension relief after Vermilion Part 1 (...as well as a calm before the second storm, but you know). I wrote this one-shot all in... one shot. XD Literally sat and typed this for several hours all in one go, so hopefully there aren't any mistakes. This story fits any gender! I hope you all enjoy!  
> TW: Suicide attempt; but there's a happy ending, I promise. <3

_**GASP-!** _

My eyes shot open as I heaved a deep breath.

_...What?_

I silently took note of my surroundings. White. White walls, white ceiling, white sheets covering me. It was an immediate shock to me, after I had just previously seen nothing but darkness all around me.

Was I... in _Heaven_ , maybe?

That suggestion was shattered just as quickly as it had come to mind.

I could _feel_.

My body ached. My heart thudded in my chest. I was breathing. I was... connected to a _respirator_...? I removed it from my face, attempting to sit up. My body was shaky and rather weak, but I managed to prop myself up against a pillow. I was in pain, but not a _horrible_ amount. Scanning the room further, I processed where I was.

A... _hospital_...?

 _'No...'_ My breathing was deep, yet faltered. _'No... I'm not supposed to be here... I... I'm...-'_

Suddenly, my eyes darted over to a door that opened. A nurse walked in. Young, about mid-twenties. She was carrying a tray, and grew a surprised smile as she noticed I was awake. Her smile was sweet... _innocent_. She must have never faced the realities I have. If only she knew... the darkness, the _bitterness_ of existence... she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't smile.

I've seen it, so... why am _I_...?

“It's so wonderful to see that you're awake!” the young nurse chirped, setting the tray full of food and snacks and a small carton of chocolate milk on the table beside the cot. I didn't pay it any mind, however. I just wasn't in the mood to eat.

“I would have to disagree,” I muttered, not bothering to look at her.

I noticed her smile falter just a bit out of the corner of my eye.

“I'm not supposed to be _'awake,'_ ” I grumbled, clenching the cold bed sheets, my eyes becoming wet. “I should be _dead_...”

The nurse frowned, taking a seat beside me. “Well... someone clearly wanted you to live.”

I raised an eyebrow, now looking at her. “...What?”

“A boy who seemed to be around your age brought you here,” she continued, smiling just a little as she now successfully had my attention. “He explained to me what happened... and he seemed to care quite a bit about you. After all, he _saved your life_.”

I was speechless, trying to make sense of what I had just been told.

Someone... _saved my_ _ **life**_...?

 _Who_...?

No one ever cared enough to do something that _heroic_ for me...

At least, I didn't _think so_...

“Wh... What... did he look like...?” I asked, hoping I could get some sort of hint.

“Hmm, let's see...” she mused, looking off into space as she tried to remember. “He was around average height... wearing dark clothing with a bright yellow striped tie, and his jacket was rather shredded on the tail end... Oh! And he had green hair!” She smiled, confident in her remembrance.

I furrowed my eyebrows as some memory started coming back to me then. Now that she mentioned it... I did recall seeing someone with green hair before I had blacked out.

“He didn't seem to be too expressive in the face, or in his voice... but he seemed nice enough.” The nurse gave me a comforting smile. “He brought you flowers earlier, too.”

I blinked at her, even further surprised, then glanced over at the table and sure enough, there was a bouquet of beautiful flowers I hadn't previously noticed were sitting there. Seeing them brought a light blush to my cheeks, as it was the most beautiful arrangement I had ever laid eyes on. Just about every flower I could _imagine_ was there... even some I didn't even know _existed_. They all smelled so wonderful too, now that I was paying attention. As though the flowers were rekindling my memory, it was all coming back to me.

_I was standing on the edge of the rooftop of my school after hours, watching what I thought would be the last sunset I'd ever see. It was beautiful. I was grateful to see something so magnificent before I died. I took in a deep breath as the calming breeze of Spring brushed through my hair._

_This was it. I was ready to go._

_I smiled softly, knowing that I'd now be freed from all my suffering. All the torment... all the hate... gone. I had no regrets. No one would miss me. As one last tear rolled down my cheek, I spread out my arms, leaned forward, and let gravity do the rest, awaiting death to take me into her arms. As I fell, I exhaled my last breath and closed my eyes. I could feel the wind against my face, blowing through my clothing and hair. I felt like a bird, soaring through the air, freed of all my troubles._

_That's when..._

_My eyes shot open as I felt some force lunge into me, stopping my fall right before I had hit the cement. I was now flying in the wrong direction, feeling a strong embrace. The world was spinning. I could feel the force of the ground, but not of bone-shattering impact. I was barreling, rolling at high speeds with this entity holding onto me. All I could see was a blur of brown and green, until we finally halted into the grass. I was near the edge of consciousness, but my vision focused enough to see someone was hugging onto me tightly. He panted, slowly raising himself above me, his hands on the ground either side of me. His hair was green, along with an odd spike atop his head, and his eyes were like gold beacons, staring into my (e/c) eyes. I was dazed and confused, but even in my tired state, I could see that, beyond his face that held no expression, there was a sadness in him. He said nothing, continuing to stare at me. There was confusion in both of our minds, it seemed._

_My mind tried to process what had happened, but failed to do so as I neared further into unconsciousness. He seemed, however, to not understand, either._

_Was he confused about his actions, as well?_

_Without a word, he gently caressed my cheek. His touch felt so comforting somehow. I felt... a sense of security. Another tear rolled down my other cheek as my vision weakened, my brain deciding it was alright to pass out in this man's care. Finally, I managed to let out a whisper:_

“ _Why...?”_

_There was a slight change in him as I felt his thumb twitch against my cheek, and I knew he had a lack of understanding, as well. Uncertainty._

_He looked as though he wanted to say something, but that was when the world around me faded to black._

“He didn't stick around after giving you the flowers, though,” the nurse broke my thoughts, bringing my attention back to the present. “He mentioned something about having to do something for his older brother... but he was really persistent in making sure I took great care of you...”

As she smiled at me, I sat there in disbelief, but there was a flutter in my chest.

Someone really cares about me.

Maybe I... shouldn't...?

“If I may,” she continued with a sigh, lifting the tray again. “I highly suggest you reconsider before attempting that again...” She set the tray in front of me, standing it on two legs that unfolded out from beneath to work as a table on my cot. “Someone really cares a lot about you, and I'm certain he doesn't want you to leave this world yet...”

I gazed down at the tray sadly, feeling a strange emotion I was very unfamiliar with. It baffled me that some stranger would go out of his way to do something this big... just for _me_.

The nurse looked thoughtful for a moment. “...Did you perhaps know him?”

I shook my head, still staring down at my food.

“Huh... I guess it's like you have a guardian angel, then.”

I blinked at her with a raised eyebrow. He definitely didn't _look_ like an angel, but his actions _did_ make him seem like one, didn't they?

She let out a small laugh in spite of her own words. “I mean, he's probably not a _literal_ angel, but I'm sure you'll see him again.” She walked towards the door, leaving me with my thoughts. “By the way, please eat that. You need to build up your strength so you can heal faster. See you!”

I thanked her as she left, then lifted half of a sandwich. My mind still lingered on my mysterious savior. For some reason, I really _did_ want to see him again. I glanced over at the flowers once more, still feeling fluttery.

He was... rather _handsome_ , too...

I blushed more, and just as I was about to start eating my sandwich, I heard something outside the window, startling me. When I looked over, I could've sworn I had seen a flash of brown and green. I quickly—but carefully, as not to spill the tray—got up out of bed and hissed from the pain in my legs, but managed to reach the window. That's when I noticed a folded paper secured under the sill.

_When had the window even opened?_

Curious, I lifted the sill just enough to grab the paper. I then opened it and read its contents:

_Dear human,_

_I hope that you're feeling better. It's strange to me, but somehow,_

_you've gained my interest, and I want to see you again. If you feel the_

_same way, meet me in East True Cross Park at 3pm tomorrow, and we_

_can maybe get to know each other better. I'll be waiting on the bench_

_under that big oak tree near the playground. I hope you can come._

_Maybe bring candy, too? ...If it isn't too much trouble._

_PS- You're really attractive for a human. Don't kill yourself. See you._

_~Amaimon_

_'Human...?'_ I cracked a smile. _'_ _What an... interesting way to address someone. Also..._ Amaimon _...? That's quite an odd name_. _..'_

I blinked, suddenly getting an odd thought. _'What if he really_ is _an angel...?'_

I spurted out a chuckle, brushing off the thought. That'd be silly. What are the odds of him being an _actual_ _angel_?

Although, something about him really intrigued me, and I wanted to get to know him better, too. I lifted the sill further and looked around outside, gazing at the scenery of a beautiful Spring morning. I grew a genuine smile, not having had one since I attempted to end my life. My eyes watered as I clenched the paper in my hands, then took a deep breath, shutting my eyes.

_It's going to be okay._

When I opened my eyes, the tears finally released and rolled down my cheeks.

I finally felt a sense of _hope_.

I felt... _finally happy to be alive_...

I clutched onto my chest as my heart pounded. Crying even harder, I felt immense relief, as though I was finally freed of something I've needed to release for _centuries_.

_Someone... **loves me**..._


End file.
